In Which We Stand Together
by GraycefulChaos
Summary: An artifact used to save Harry's life has made him a child. Now he'll grow up in Forks, Washington with his new "family" from his old life. Will eventually have slash, though the pairing is currently undetermined.
1. Chapter 1: Dear Fate

In Which We Stand Together

AKA: The story in which almost nothing is canon and I generally make things up most things regarding any fandom I see fit to drag into it. Expect very little to be what it is supposed to be, mainly because I do not care. This is what my mind made and it is what it is. Thank you for your support.

Very Important: This is getting written on the fly. There is no solid outline for it at the moment. I cannot guarantee that it will be finished or that it will be updated regularly. It will contain SLASH and possibly Het. Foul language will be everywhere. It will NOT be beta'd. There will most likely be violence, possibly lots of blood and gore. I have no specific pairing at this point in time, but there will be eventually. If there are mistakes with grammar or spelling that needs to be pointed out, please do so. It always bothers me when I'm reading and my mind stutters over a word or phrase because of mistakes. Also, the title is subject to change.

Recap: Slash, profanity, violence, blood, gore… but be aware that this is not going to be all serious. Also remember that I'm very very very loosely basing this off of Harry Potter and Twilight. Mainly because I never got through all of the HP books (I don't know why, I love them, but I also refuse to watch the movies until I read the books) and I was forced to watch the first two Twilight movies and wanted to stab myself in the face, but I understand the concept and I appreciate some of the characters if not the books/films.

You will learn more about this universe as I set the story up. It's not pulling from a specific spot in Harry Potter and it will be starting off in Twilight as if Bella never came to town.

Thank you for reading this note. I'm sorry it's probably almost as long as the first chapter at this point. Also, while I do not want to beg for reviews, it does help me know how I'm doing and I tend to write based off of that. This is a starting point. Where it goes, nobody really knows.

Chapter 1: Dear Fate, I should have seen this coming. Love HP

**Two and a Half Weeks Ago:**

The wind was slowly picking up as the cloudy afternoon dragged on. Really, what was there to do when tied to a post in the middle of a field? Harry Potter could only imagine the Hell this was on his friends, wondering where he was and if he was still alive. It could have been worse. As it is he figures that he will most likely die from exposure, malnutrition, dehydration, or some horrible mixture of both. It's not like he was being tortured by a mixed up mash of curses that would ultimately result in a physically and mentally life altering experience.

Harry looked up as he heard the crunching of autumn leaves and watched as hooded figures stalked towards him with wands drawn. He knows in an instant that he's thought too soon and that fate is one fucked up bitch.

**Present:**

"Harry! No darling, stop!" Hermione was frantic as she watched the four year old boy freeze suddenly and then turn to look at her with a shadow of fear in those emerald eyes. She slowly kneeled on the grass and held out her arms with a soft smile and beckoned the boy closer. The boy tentatively walked towards her and when he was within arm's reach she tugged him to her chest in a light hug. "Harry, you must be careful. The grass is still slippery from the rain and I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself, okay?"

The small boy nodded and Hermione lifted him up and brought him back into the house they'd been staying in for the past few weeks. She brought him to the kitchen and started to prepare some hot coco to warm him up from his excursions outside. As she set to work, she thought about how they'd ended up this way.

**Two weeks prior:**

Professor Severus Snape was yelling, which while not unheard of by any means, was also being accompanied by arm flailing and a slight jump every now and then. Draco Malfoy had no idea what had gotten him this riled up, but with the disappearance and sudden reappearance of The Savior, he could assume this was not good at all. Though it was mildly entertaining to watch as it was not directed at him, but rather at the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"The boy was bound to trees and nearly tortured to death! They had him for nearly a month! The healers are practically piecing him back together as we speak! You want me to pull a mystical cure all out of some hidden compartment on my person in order to fix this? YOU were supposed to protect him, not let him go off on some suicide mission because you thought it was the right thing to do!" Snape looked practically rabid as he continued with his ranting, "You knew nothing would come of it, yet you keep tricking him into these situations. It's as if you want him to die! Even leaving him with those filthy roaches of a family, you would have let them be the end of him. As it is, he's only slightly worse off from when we had to drag him out of that Hell pit you forced him to call home. I'm taking him from here. I have been given guardianship from the ministry until he is of legal age." Severus was snarling at this point.

A new Minister had been appointed after the destruction of Lord Voldemort, one Lucius Malfoy. He had been working for the Order for longer than even Albus had been aware of, feeding information to Severus and sometimes the aurors included in The Order. It was becoming more and more clear that Albus was being shut out bit by bit. The man had grown too powerful and was trying to control everything. It was time he was stopped once and for all.

Severus was surprised when Albus finally decided to speak, but at the sorrow filled tone he paused in his interruption to find out what the older man had to say.

"My boy, you are correct," the Headmaster's eyes did not twinkle at Snape's surprised look as one would have suspected, "I have been selfish. There are excuses that will not interest you. In the end, I can admit that they all amount to my own personal gain. I will not fight you for guardianship, nor will I try to control where you go. I understand the need for a change in location, but I do suggest that you bring those close to him with you if they consent. There is also an artifact that may help the boy…"

Severus' eyes narrowed at the pause. He heard the unspoken_ "but it is dangerous and you will not like it"_. Eyes widening, he realized what the old man was suggesting. "I think… I think it may be the only choice we have. The boy is dying, Albus."

**Present:**

Hermione was brought back from her musings of the story she had heard from Draco as a young Harry Potter tugged at her pants leg. "Would you like some hot coco, lovely?" She smiled as he nodded and sat him at the table while she poured him a small mug full. The once bushy haired girl, now sixteen, had grown into a lovely young woman with thick beautiful curls of brown hair. She tugged a curl lightly and as it bounced back she poured a bit of milk into young Harry's drink in order to cool it a bit before carefully handing the mug to him.

A magical artifact had been given to the older and much more dying Harry Potter in attempt to heal him. It was an innocent looking small jade sculpture of a snake. According to Dumbledore, more specifically it was an Adder. As if Harry knew he was holding his life in his hands, he cracked open his eyes and peered at the carving. The adder glowed a soft green and slowly and what seemed to be lovingly, the sculpture and light soaked into his body and with a final shimmer was gone. When he awoke he had been a seemingly healthy two year old boy with no memories of his past life. A week ago he had aged to four. It was almost time for another aging and after that they would come a bit slower. Snape estimated about two months for Harry to return to the age of sixteen, right in time to put him into the first few weeks of school. They were unsure how much he would remember of his past life.

That was how it came to be that Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Severus Snape were all living in a three bedroom house in the middle of Forks, Washington with a mini Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: Green and Gold

Just so we're clear: _ Thoughts_ ::Parseltongue::

Note: Apparently I had to research what is normal for a four year old to know and how they speak (I really don't hang out with small children… ever). I apologize if I'm slightly off. Still unsure of pairings. Also, I'm taking liberties and changing the relationships in the Cullen family by separating Alice and Jasper. Don't worry, they'll get something out of it. Again, mostly male slash this story, but I suspect female slash might be in the works.

(O.-)

Bright green eyes widened as they took in their surroundings. He'd managed to escape from the very loud blond boy that had been watching over him and was now staring up at a big blue box with a picture of a bird on it. There is a distant memory of a horse faced woman putting neatly packaged paper inside the box and the boy wonders if this mysterious box is where people go to hide their favorite pieces of books.

"Young man, are you lost?" A lovely lady with brown hair and golden eyes looked down at him with the caring eyes of a mother.

"No. What's this?" Harry pointed at the blue box with his childish curiosity and Esme smiled.

"My little one, it's a mail box. You put letters in it."

"Like the al… alph… like the ABCs?" The little boy struggled with the large word and finally gave up.

"Sort of. People write to each other and send it off so that the other person will receive it later." Esme's smile began to falter as the wind sent her the child's scent. Something was… off.

"Harry! You little… I'm telling Severus!" The child looked startled as a tall platinum blond teenager rushed towards him looking quite upset. The young boy's lip started to quiver and the older boy instantly looked regretful. "No, no wait. Ice cream. I'll buy you ice cream. Just… don't cry."

"Young man, does this boy belong to you?"

Draco Malfoy stood taller and a flash of suspicion fluttered across his face before his expression settled on irritated. "Yes, he's sort of my cousin. I'll admit I let my mind wander for a moment. He must have taken the opportunity to become an escape artist. His sister will be so proud."

Harry perked up at the mention of sister. "'Mione?"

"I'm sorry, you seem like a very interesting conversationalist and I thank you for watching my cousin but we must go." Draco nodded towards Esme and then turned to scoop up Harry. "Come on squirt, it's time to go."

Esme watched the duo walk off in surprise for a moment before wondering where exactly these newcomers had been hiding. She wondered if the family needed a babysitter for a day or two a week. She enjoyed the work she did, but she would really love to spend time with a human child. This one had been so interesting and curious. It took her a moment to realize that she had no interest at all in his blood. _Maybe that's what had been off about his scent. It wasn't in the least bit intriguing._

"Carlisle, have you heard anything about a new family moving into town? I met the most darling little boy in town today." Esme was standing in the kitchen practicing her baking.

Carlisle thought for a moment before responding, "It is possible that the child is related to the new pharmacist at the hospital. A Mister Snape. He just moved into town a few weeks ago I believe and took up a position in the hospital a few days ago. I only spoke with him briefly, but he seems to keep to himself. Although, the nurses do complain a bit about his short and condescending way of speaking to them." He smirked as he remembered the chagrinned look on one of the more gossiping females as she hurried from the hospital's pharmacy looking thoroughly chastised. Upon further investigation he found that Snape had not so politely asked her to leave the office if she had nothing of an intelligent nature to say.

"Oh, you must find out! The child, there was something about him. My darling, he didn't trigger my thirst at all. If… if it's not a onetime occurrence, oh Carlisle, he must be a busy man this Mister Snape. Could you imagine a child in the house, even if for a few hours? He must need someone to watch the boy. There was an older boy with him, but school starts up in a few weeks." Esme knew she should be more concerned about why the young boy did not affect her, but all she could concentrate on was having a child in the house. She was meant to be a mother and though she does not regret that Carlisle turned her and knows that she wouldn't have had the chance to have a child of her own, she still longed to fill that void in her life.

(O.-)

Draco Malfoy was aware that he was considered an arrogant brat most of the time, but he was not stupid. "Uncle Sev, I met a vegetarian vampire in town today. I think she took a liking to Harry."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the young blond and exhaled loudly. "That must be one of the Cullen family. Most likely Dr. Cullen's wife. This may cause a problem. I am curious however as to why Harry was in town after it was agreed upon that he should remain on this property until he returned to his correct age. Would you care to explain?"

Draco quickly took the question as the demand it was, "He was getting agitated being forced to stay here. I thought I should take him for a walk. It was not my intention to get so close to town. I was telling him a story from when I was his age and I wasn't paying attention to where he was. He took the opportunity to escape."

"Mister Malfoy, that was extremely careless and…" as Snape tried to continue reprimanding his pseudo nephew another young blond entered the room. Luna danced lightly around them and towards the kitchen, spinning every few steps as her hair shimmered in the breeze she created.

She stopped for a moment and turned a knowing look towards her black haired caretaker, "With all of our hearts he shall grow to defeat them. Green and gold." She started towards the back door but paused to tell them "I have met a squirrel. He has spoken of the family of varfmores that have a residence close by. I have promised him a salmon in exchange for more information. Would you be so kind as to obtain one for me at the market? This may be the breakthrough I have been waiting for regarding the mating habits of wenterthores. It is common knowledge that where there are varfmores there are wenterthores." Luna nodded in thanks as the two men stared blankly at her and then she continued outside.

When Draco finally found the words to speak he commented, "I can't tell when she has a vision or when she's just being nutters. Most of the time I think she's doing both. I'll pick up a salmon tomorrow just in case. She can be scary when she doesn't get what she wants." He remembered the day the seer had requested a pickle and milk drink and he had thought her to be joking so he ignored the request. He soon found himself face to face with an irate badger that according to the animal's blonde companion was thirty and had not received the beverage Draco had been asked to create.

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took a moment to ponder how he would deal with the Cullens. He was sure to get a visit from the Doctor soon. No one could resist the effect of the young Harry Potter.

(O.-)

Note: Yeah, I'm thinking it's kind of boring right now. Once I get everything set it should pick up.


End file.
